Your Pretty Brown Eyes
by May Lily
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have a canoe ride after Final Jam... I know, bad summary. :P Smitchie romance. ; Oneshot?


_Yes, I know, what a stinky title and summary. I'm surprised you click. So I'm Sapphire Rosie (or just Rosie), and here's my first camp rock fanfic or oneshot. ;) Read, Review, Enjoy (or not o.O). IT STINKS! :D Not really the best ever, but yeah. It's also short sooo.. :D Only like 800 words. xD I'm serious, I think it was like exactly 800. :O I just can't get myself to write long stuff, I get so impatient, and I'm like I can't THINK!! Anyway... read... I said that, well uh, bye?_

Sapphire Rosie

--

_Oh, and I almost forgot. BUM BUM BUM!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own... anything. I don't own Mitchie, I don't own Shane, I don't own Camp Rock, sighs. _**

**Your Pretty Brown Eyes**

Mitchie Torres sat at the edge of the dock with her feet in the cool lake water. It was sundown and the colors in the sky were like none Mitchie had ever seen before. She felt a prosperous feeling in her heart, she'd done it, she'd sang in front of the whole crowd her song, what she really felt. It was a sort of powerful feeling, a never ending glow. A memory Mitchie would never forget. Beside her were her beach sandals and the canoe, already set up with the oars inside.

She was still thinking about Final Jam and looking up at the sky when Shane Grey crept behind her. Mitchie didn't notice the popstar with a smirk on his face hiding, as quietly as he could, behind the slender body of a young 16 year old girl. Crouching, Shane tiptoed until he was right behind Mitchie. Beside her ear, he yelled,

"HI MITCHIE!!"

Mitchie quickly turned a shade of blue, and lept 3 feet up in the air, while screaming. But her screaming couldn't block out the loud laughing of Shane cracking up.

"You should of seen your reaction, it was hilarious!" Shane blurted out, between his laughter. He wiped his watery eyes. He was breathing heavily and was uncontrolably laughing.

"Shane! You could of made me deaf!" Mitchie slapped Shane's arm hard. Shane was still laughing very loudly not pausing enough to yelp, 'ow!'. "You know, it really isn't that funny..."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Shane when the laughing and pain subsided. Shane started to catch his breath. "What a jerk," Mitchie joked.

"Oh! Well let's get rowing now."

Shane pushed the canoe off the sand. Breathing heavily, he jumped in. The relaxation effect of being on water seemed to soothe him, so he began breathing normally again. "Not gonna help the lady in?" Mitchie asked, jokingly. "How rude. I think being a popstar has gotten to your head."

"Hasn't it always gotten to my head?" Shane protested, faking to be offended. Chuckling, he let out his hand for Mitchie to grab. Mitchie hesitated for a second, then shrugged and grabbed his hand. She blushed as Shane helped her in the unstable canoe. They began rowing, unsuccessfully of course, but after a while they managed to reach the center of the lake.

Shane wiped the fake sweat off his forehead. "Whew. So Mitchie..." Shane placed the ore down and sighed. "We... need to talk."

"Yeeeeaaah." Mitchie dragged out, awkwardly. Putting her ore down also, she crossed her legs. Sighing loudly, she took a minute to find the right words to say. Nothing good came to mind, so Mitchie simply replied, "I'm... sorry... for lying."

"I know, I accept your apology, but I just want to know, why? Why put yourself through this drama? Why would you try to keep such a big lie?" Shane asked gently. "You don't have to tell me, bu-- Oh, no Mitchie please don-- don't cry, it's--"

Mitchie poured her heart out to Shane. How she strived to fit in, and how she wanted to be popular like Tess, and how at home, at her school, she was always called different, a wannabe, a wannabe singer, and why she wanted to go to Camp Rock ever so badly.

"And that morning, when my mom said we didn't have much money for Camp Rock, I was just-- just heartbroken, because I thought it was my last chance, to actually be something. To be popular, for it to actually be different, I wanted to sit at the cool table, I wanted-- but then all that changed when I met you. I wanted to be myself with you. But then Tess, my secret was exposed, everything was out of place. I didn't know what to do anymore. Caitlyn was always trying to keep me in place... I was a wreck. Look at me, I probably sound so cheesy and corny right now, and a stupid teenager whose just--"

"Mitchie..." Shane started, trying to think of something helpful to put in. Failing, Shane wiped Mitchie's tears away and pulled her into a long comforting kiss. Mitchie's tears kept coming and coming, wetting Shane. He didn't care, he pulled her closer to him, not breaking their connection. When they broke apart, they were still embraced in a warm hug. Shane held her close to him as they watched the sunset.

Mitchie stopped crying, and her tears were gone.

"Mitchie, can I tell you something?" Shane asked, looking down to her, resting on his chest.

"Yeah." Mitchie replied, so quietly it could pass as a whisper.

"You have the prettiest brown eyes."

And Mitchie smiled as they floated on the lake peacefully. "Thanks."

--

_And there we have it, my first Camp Rock oneshot. I know, I know, it's short, it stinks. I dunno, maybe it won't be a one shot... But it probably will. We'll see, alright? :) I'm not a good writer, haha, you should see my grade in English, but I"m not that old either. But I won't give you my age. ;) Ahaha. Anyway, please give me a review, but no flames please, actually, I don't care, give me a flame, haha. :D I was bored, so I just wrote it._

Sapphire Rosie


End file.
